Talk:Kurotsuchi
She is obviously a girl. This is not Haku or Deidara. Even Kishimoto wouldn't give a guy fishnet stockings. Please :I'm sorry, but Kurotsuchi is apparently masculine enough to have his/her gender questioned. Unless you have clear, solid proof of Kurotsuchi's gender, it will remain as "unknown." :Please sign your posts next time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Apparent to whom might I ask? You? Then I question your ability to judge gender. Nobody believes she is man. She looks no more masculine than Temari. Again this is not Haku or Deidara. The girl has fishnet stockings for crying out loud! This is silly. (talk) 00:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) anyone notice that she has hyuuga-esque eyes? :::Some earlier editors apparently thought Kurotsuchi was a man, and to be honest, the only thing pointing to Kurotsuchi being a woman is the stockings thing. Not really solid proof, if you ask me. It can easily go either way, so it's best to keep it neutral right now. At least until there is some more evidence. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The fishnet, in my opinion, seems enough to support female. Regardless, this gender debate for people that apparently can only be decided if the character has breasts is starting to get annoying. ::::Start pulling sources from other sites to draw conclusions. Anything will do, anywhere will do.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Cause the part that's really ticking me off is that these always seem to be centered because the character whom seems female can't possibly BE female because they lack breasts. A anon's "our both right, we don't know but there's no breasts & Kurotsuchi is a male name" proves this.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Has no-one noticed that both Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage are also wearing "fishnet stockings"? It proves nothing! - Ex Machinæ (talk) 00:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) >> I SERIOUSLY hate Kishimoto for making characters that we can't tell the gender off....until we get proof of the gender, because we know that Kishimoto can be strange like that, just keep it at gender unknown. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Gender evidence I would like to bring forth some evidence pertaining to Kurotsuchi's gender. It might help solve this matter. # Kurotsuchi wears a skirt. This can be seen on page 1 of chapter 460; # Kurotsuchi's jacket shows curves around where the breasts would be. This is especially evident on page 14 of chapter 461; # Kurotsuchi uses as a first-person pronoun. This is a highly feminine pronoun used mainly by women in downtown Tokyo and the geisha quarters. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Works for me. What say you (other people not me or ShounenSuki).--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I dont doubt ShounenSuki...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :The pronoun one is good enough for me.Thatother1dude (talk) 16:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ShounenSuki is right. Cooltamerboy (talk) 09:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC). Deidara I'm not familiar with Japanese honorifics and suffixes, but as far as I could see, Kurotsuchi referred to Deidara as Deidara-nii, which some have translated as brother. While there is a similarity of sorts, is there any truth in that translation? Omnibender - Talk - 16:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, Japanese people sometimes calls others "big bro" or "big sis" as a sign of respect, even if they are not related. Not sure though. Jacce | Talk 16:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Kurotsuchi does indeed refer to Deidara as . However this doesn't necessarily imply they are sibling. It just means that Deidara is older than Kurotsuchi and they were, in a way, close. Hinata calls Neji big brother as well, and Naruto calls Shizune big sister. It's possible they were siblings, but there's no way to be sure right now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Family relations Is she really Tsuchikage's granddaugter, or did she just call him 'gramps' because he's old and they have a familiar relationship? I'm under the impression it was the latter. ZeroSD (talk) 08:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt they are actually related. They don't act like grandfather and granddaughter. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Does she or does she not have hyuga eyes?--SkyFlicker (talk) 14:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure she doesn't. ZeroSD (talk) 08:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::look in the picture, she has no pupils, they look like the byakugan.--SkyFlicker (talk) 21:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Anko and Ino don't have pupils either. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC)